


История без лапок

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Букашка - это обидно. А обижать наследницу Исильдура категорически не рекомендуется. Поберегите пальцы!





	История без лапок

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды fandom JRRT 2017 в Летней Фандомной Битве 2017.
> 
> Если вдруг возникнет недопонимание:
> 
> Архану - Арвен  
> Аравенд - Арагорн  
> Фэа - душа  
> Эльда - эльф  
> Йаванна - валиэ (богиня), покровительствующая всему живому, создательница растений и животных.

Меч бьёт по плечу и после скользит назад, на удивление, не задевая саднящую кожу. Но зудящая и ноющая рана всё же заставляет сжать зубы и проглотить крик. Вот досада! Снова пропустить удар. А ведь это только тренировка и меч чуть ли не игрушечный, дерево никогда не наносит ту же рану, что и металл. Окажись клинок стальным, лишилась бы руки, и даже обрубка бы не осталось. Думать об этом совсем не хочется. Как не хочется замечать довольное светлое лицо треклятого эльфийского принца, чьи движения и уловки настолько быстры, что дунаданка не успевает вовремя заметить их и отбить очередной издевательский удар. Как, например, сейчас. Удар в плечо. Но удар сильный, с этим не поспоришь. Однако, вряд ли в том заслуга самого Архану, этот бессмертный силу рассчитывать не умеет. Доказательством тому служит добрый десяток флейт и арф, в неумелых дланях принца превращённых в памятники жертвам редкой эльфийской криворукости. Местные песнопевцы до сих пор не могут без слёз смотреть на раздавленные тростниковые дудочки и покорёженные струны.

Оп, а этот удар ей всё-таки удаётся отбить! Еле-еле...

— Не считается! Я тебя всё-таки достал. — Мягкая улыбка на чувственных губах изрядно выбешивает, особенно вкупе с наглой рукой, ухватившей за косу. Были бы в ней шипы, как у воинов, эх...

Так, не злиться. Не паниковать. Не отвлекаться. Три главных правила боевых тренировок. Нужно хотя бы попытаться задеть его, и вот тогда точно есть шанс увидеть на этом лице хоть что-то, кроме блаженной одухотворённости.

— Пока букашка размышляет, с какой стороны объесть куст, птицы времени даром не теряют, Аравенд.

Ты хоть моргни, а то как неживой, ей-Эру. И да, букашка — это обидно. А наследницу Исильдура обижать не советуется категорически. Поберегите пальцы.

— Ай, ты чего кусаешься?

***

В Ривенделле ночь. Возможно, для Братства — последняя спокойная ночь. Луна необычно яркая, будто бы пытается подбодрить их, осветить весь мир от запада до востока, дабы путь Девятерых не было возможности узреть Врагу. Воздух сада чист, пропитан лунными лучами, он дышит древним светом и мелодией...

Отвратительной мелодией. Да, Архану всё ещё не умеет играть на арфе. Но если тогда, в пору ранней юности Аравенд, он и сам к инструменту старался не подходить, то теперь принц еженощно пытается подчинить непослушные струны воле сильных, но грубых пальцев. Выражение лица у бессмертных явно меняется лишь с новой жизнью, иначе Аравенд просто не в силах объяснить, почему Архану всё также мечтательно и отстранённо глядит на совершенно безынтересный, по её мнению, необтёсанный кусок камня. Хотя кажется ей, что понимает она думы своего возлюбленного... Как бы задержать Аравенд в Ривенделле, а самому пуститься в опасную дорогу к Роковой Горе. Ну уж нет! Она того не допустит. Сердце её лучше других чует тоску и грусть, что снедает её невыносимого эльфа, гнёт Тьмы подобен каменной глыбе в своих попытках задушить фэа светлого принца. Позволить ему отправиться в поход — всё равно что медленно убить, истязая самыми изощрёнными пытками. Нет, это её долг, её святая обязанность и дань предкам. И рядом со смертью врага она ставит и свою собственную. Но Архану не достанется Тьме. Никогда...

— Аравенд! Выпусти меня! Немедленно! Развяжи сечас же!

— Попытайся сначала сам, — она смеётся, перебирая в ладони связку ключей. — Пока букашка бьётся в паутине, пауки не дремлют, — возвращает колкость Аравенд, перекидывая за спину косу с хитро спрятанными в волосах шипами.

И уже когда Братство преодолевает несколько миль от Последнего Приюта, Аравенд позволяет себе глубоко вдохнуть, заполняя воздухом грудь, которую сдавило от нехороших предчувствий. Она ласкает пальцем «лучи» кулона, подаренного Архану, и уже уверенней смотрит вперёд.

***

Пиршество по случаю сбора плодов только-только разгорается. Годы заканчиваются обильными и спокойными, земля же родит вдоволь хлеба и прочих даров Йаванны. И покуда Тень отступает от Средиземья до конца Эпохи, позволительно людям пожинать веселье и счастье своей недолгой жизни. Первые чарки перед гостями уже пусты, но главное веселье ещё впереди, и свежие сладкие вина из нового урожая пока что ждут своего часа в холодных королевских погребах. Громкая, задорная песня перекрывает все шумы в парадном зале, и правительница Гондора совершенно точно знает, что сие к добру, ибо за песнями вряд ли кто услышит тихое нестройное бренчание арфы, обречённо доживающей свой век с одной-единственной струной.

А улыбка мужа всё та же. И Аравенд, право слово, вовсе не хочет, чтобы настигли перемены эту улыбку, заставляя её короля терять вечно безмятежный и немного печальный облик. Ни за что не отдаст она воспоминания, что дороже всех царств в мире под Светилами. И рядом с сердцем возлюбленного ставит она своё сердце, ведь пока птицы и пауки щёлкают клювами, букашка учится прятать своё гнездо.


End file.
